


3 Stages of Rumors

by wildxships



Series: Rumors [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: BatCat, F/M, Fluff, Happy moments - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, he misses her, season 4, she secretly misses him, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxships/pseuds/wildxships
Summary: Selina hears rumors surrounding Bruce. These are the three stages of how she processes these rumors.





	1. Rumours Heard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction surrounding Batcat so please be patient with mistakes that might be made.

She hears the rumors circulating about him. Bruce Wayne. Son of Gotham. Now an owner of a nightclub and a playboy.

She sees pictures of people coming in and out of his house. She snorts at the fun Alfred might be having at this exact moment with the mess he might be cleaning up.

She sees pictures of him with different girls at his side. Her smile leaves her face, remembering when she was his only girl.

She misses him, of course. He was her first something. They weren’t just boyfriend and girlfriend. They were something special, they were them. And she misses him, more than anything she misses him.

But now she has Tabitha and Barbara. She has a somewhat home. She’s safe and she has power. But she felt safe with him. She had power over him. And she misses that.

‘For old times sake,’ She thinks as she gets up to visit him.

* * *

 

She decided against coming through the balcony of his father’s study. She wants to see him, but the last time they did, it was on bad terms. She is still semi-frustrated with him, she wouldn’t be Selina Kyle if she wasn’t.

Instead, she comes through the door leading in the kitchen, in hopes she will find Alfred. Although he did slap her a couple years ago, she wanted to hear about this “new” Bruce from him.

“Ms. Kyle didn’t expect you to come through that door,” Alfred says, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. From the kitchen, she could hear the noise of many teenagers and music. “I didn’t expect you coming at all”.

“I wanted to talk to Bruce. I’ve been hearing things about him in the streets,” she says sauntering to stand in front of him. “Didn’t expect them to be true though”. She looks around trying to find the source of the noise but can only confirm that the people are around his father's study.

“Alas, Mr. Wayne has turned out to be even worse than whatever you have heard.” Alfred looks up, having a look in his eyes similar to longing.

“What do you mean? The worst thing Bruce ever did was when he went on the streets with me and we stole some money. He might have beat up a guy,but he was just trying to protect me. Bruce isn’t capable of bad,” Selina says almost laughing at the fact of Bruce doing anything remotely bad.

“Well, you just have to see for yourself.” Getting up Alfred makes his way toward the door and turns. “Good luck Ms. Kyle” He turns back around, opens the door and goes, leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	2. some rumors are true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Selina talks to Bruce.

She waits in the kitchen for a while. She remembers their first date, in which he cooked for her.  They had laughed for hours in this exact kitchen. She misses those times. In which things were more simplistic. Yet, were they ever?

Hearing the door open, she turns around expecting for Bruce to appear, only to see a girl with black hair and very expensive looking clothes. “Look what the cat dragged in” was her only reply.

Snorting at the irony, Selina stands up to face this girl. “You have no idea how funny that actually was.”

“Who are you and what are you doing here? Bruce doesn’t have any friends that aren’t mine, and I don’t know you.” This girl says acting rather confident.

“I don’t have to tell you anything. But the name’s Selina, and Bruce and I are very close friends I can assure you that.”

The girl looks Selina up and down, examining her. “You don’t look like anyone Bruce would associate himself with.”

“Grace?Graaaaace?” A voice says that pulls us out of our glaring competition. Which made this girl very lucky, because any second later, I would’ve clawed her eyes out. Stumbling through the door comes a very drunk Bruce. “Grace I’ve been looking everywhere for you, we were making out, but you left.” Bruce slurs and pouts very drunkenly.

Seeing this exchange, made Selina laugh very loudly, causing Bruce to turn around very abruptly.

“Selina, what are-what are you doing here, in my home, at this time?” He asks very nervously as if he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing.

“I need to talk to you, alone,” she says casting a look to the girl-Grace. Bruce seeing this look asks Grace to leave.

“But Bruce we were having so much fun,” Grace says smirking dragging her hand across Bruce's face, in turn, Bruce grabbed her hand.

“I think it’s time for you and your friends to leave, I’ll call you when you can come back, now can I please be left alone?”

“Fine, buzzkill, we’ll just go have fun somewhere else.” Grace angrily says walking away.

Seeing this exchange made Selina attempt to hold back her laughter, at the fact that she still had Bruce wrapped around her finger. “Now can we talk. Or do you want to go with one of your bimbos.”

“You’re jealous,” Bruce responds upon seeing the look on her face.

“And you’re a cocky son of a bitch bastard, who apparently the rumors seem to be true about.” Selina retorts.

“And what are these rumors? That I’m a playboy? That I’ve become a brat teenager who likes to drink?” Bruce says looking straight into Selina’s eyes.

“Thought they weren’t true,” Selina says looking down, so he couldn't see that she missed the old him. “But apparently I was wrong,” she says motioning to the door where Grace had left through, looking up to meet his eyes.

“Selina. I’m different now. I have to be different now. With everything that has happened, I can’t be the same.” Bruce tries to explain, and she notices that he isn’t as drunk as he was when he walked in looking for Grace.

“What do you mean when you said ‘with everything that has happened’? What has happened?” She asks, now worried.

“Ugh. Remember when you came asking for the knife?” She nods remembering their last encounter. “Well, a guy wanted the knife. Then he gave me an ultimatum. The knife or he killed my friend. So I didn’t give him the knife, and he killed Alex” he says tearing up and avoiding her gaze.

“That’s not your fault” “There’s more” Selina started but what was interrupted by Bruce. “When he was arrested, I was so mad and I found that the knife was the only way for him to die, so I went to find him. And I killed him. I killed someone and I probably disappointed my parents and I just don’t know what to do anymore Selina. So I have to be different now.” With this he finally looked up, meeting Selina’s gaze.

“Alex was not your fault. You did the best thing you could do. Killing the guy, was what you had to do to protect your city. Bruce this is not your fault.” Selina says trying to offer up some comfort, but not knowing if it was right or not.

With this, Bruce felt something he didn’t know exactly what but when he saw her trying, for him, he felt somewhat better. Not knowing what to do or how to respond, he kisses her. He kisses her slowly, but passionately. He tries to put everything he has into the kiss, all he feels for her, how he misses her, how he is happy that she is right here with him.

Then it turns a little more heated, and she attempts to stop him. “Bruce we can’t you're drunk, and you're hurt.”

"I'm not that drunk, where I don't know what I'm doing," Bruce says reattaching their lips once more. 

Once again, Selina stops, "what about Alfred?"

 "Selina it's fine just please, I miss you," with this, they both continue leading them to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't rushed. They wanted this moment to be savored. Both knew, that neither one had done anything they were about to do, judging by the fact that they were nervous.

Hands roamed tentatively and experimentally, not sure what to do, how to do this.

As things progressed, they became more entwined with one another. They began to understand what the other liked, and what to do. Small moans and groans were released during certain movements. Feelings were said, feelings were shown.

This newfound moment was not expected to happen, but both found their way back to the other and they wanted to show something they had never really shown. They wanted to show that the other the love they feel for them, the feel of security, the feeling of home.


	3. in this place we don't care that the rumors are true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Selina and Bruce talk about everything that has happened.

He wakes up first.

Subconsciously, he was afraid of her leaving in the middle of the night or before he woke.

So he watches her. In the most non-creepingly way and more of an adoration and loving way.

He missed her. He missed them. He missed this version of himself. The happy Bruce, the Bruce he could be with her.

They’re curved towards one another on his bed, both facing each other, their hands intertwined with one another's in the middle of them both. In a way, they are still both scared that if they get too close they might end up hurting the other or worse, they were never there.

It seems surreal to him, that after years of problems, in Gotham and with one another, that they still have found their way back to each other.

He looks at her, like really looks at her and he can see just how much she has changed since he has met her.

Physically, she has grown more into her body, into her face and her hair has gotten a bit longer and wilder if that’s any possibility.

Mentally, she seems a little more haunted. She knows that the dangers in the shadows, perhaps her need to feel powerful. She lost her curiosity for the world and gained this need to feel empowered.

At times he misses the child versions of themselves. When they were throwing muffins at each other for pastime. When they wanted to learn more about each other and the world. But, at the same time, he’s glad that they’re here because she’s the best thing he knows.

_Gordon was right_ , He thinks as he starts to relax into sleep. _There would be light_.

* * *

She wakes up with a hand holding her’s. She immediately stiffens, until she remembers that it’s Bruce.

Opening her eyes lazily, he comes into view. She sees that his head is in the direction of where they’re hands lay, and she smiles at the thought of that being the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.

Remembering what happened, she begins to feel guilty. She feels as if she took advantage of him, he was still drunk and hurt. Not wanting to face him, she untangles their hands and begins putting on her clothes.

“Selina? What are you doing?” A voice behind her says, making her frozen in motion, leaving her only in her undergarments.

“I’m leaving. I’m sorry but we shouldn’t have done what we did last night,” she says hurriedly, still not making any move.

He pauses, She can tell.

“Do you regret it?” He asks. “And don’t lie.” He says as an afterthought.

“No.” She takes a deep breath. “But you probably do.”

“Selina. Stay.”

“What?”

“I want you to stay”

With those words, she turns around, shell-shocked. “You want me to stay?” He nods. “Why?”

“Selina, you can’t possibly think I’d want you to leave. I mean I was hoping for at least another round.”He says grinning, trying to make her more comfortable. 

She laughs and begins to play along,”who would have thought Bruce Wayne would be such a horny teenager.” She pauses and a look of fake realization comes onto her face, “Oh wait. I did!” She says giggling. And it’s the first time he has heard that sound come out of her mouth, and he can’t help but fall even a little more in love with her.

“Come on, let’s lay down until you have to go.” Bruce motions to the empty side of his bed that she was just laying down.

Tentatively she lays down, almost afraid that she was doing something wrong.

“You can come a little closer if you want,” Bruce says as he opens his arms for her to lay.

“Are you offering to cuddle?” she asks raising her brow as if she caught him doing something bad.

“Well...I mean. if, if you want to. Or if you don’t. That’s fine too.” He says nervously and cautiously.

“Bruce. I’m kidding.”

They don’t talk. She’s in his arms, and he’s holding her. They are too scared to talk, and that’s what worries them. They need to talk.

But, they are scared.Scared of ruining a perfect moment. They’re scared that they are going to go back to not talking and not being in each other's lives.

So Selina, ever being the initiative one, blurts out, “we need to talk.” He gives her a skeptical look. “Look I know this is perfect. What we are feeling is good, but we can’t just ignore everything that has happened. There was a reason I came here you know.”

“Why did you come? Not that I’m complaining, I’m just curious. What made you come here?”

“I just heard some things about you, on the streets, that you were you um, that you were with some girls. The exact words I think were, ‘You know Bruce Wayne right? What am I talking about, everyone knows Bruce Wayne, well he’s the new Gotham playboy’. Or something like that. Either way, I just wanted to know if that was true or not.” She hesitates. “So um, is it?”

“Selina, I haven’t had sex with anyone else if you’re asking. I mean yeah I’ve made out with a couple girls” with that she hit him hard on the shoulder. “I'm kidding. Well not really, but you’re the only one that matters.”

“Way to smooth talk your way out of that one Wayne.”  He only smiles at her.

“Does it matter to you?” he asks seriously as he tightens his hold on her.

“Not anymore. I don’t care about the rumors that are somewhat true. I have you here, and now we can be us. Whatever ‘us’ is anyway.”

“We’ll figure it out.” He kisses her head and smiles, "We always seem to.”

“Just no leaving this time, okay? And no pushing me away either.”

“Not gonna happen,” and like most love stories seem to end, or in this case begin, they sealed their promise with a kiss.

That day, they had talked hours on hours about the last couple months. They were hesitant in some areas, but they knew, that somehow some way that they needed this clearance.

* * *

 

Also, in another area of the house, Alfred was trying to not have a heart attack of what he knew Mr. Wayne and Miss Kyle just 'experienced'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it. Sorry, it isn't as good as it could be, but I had a little idea that I wanted to write. Also If you guys have any ideas for me to write, then please comment. It does not have to be Gotham or Batcat, just anything you might want to see. 
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come :)


End file.
